Different World, Different Body
by Saphira455
Summary: I know I am supposed to be working on my other story, but I have writers block with it. I fixed the first chapter.
1. What is that?

**I know I am supposed to be on my other story, but hey, I wanted to type this down before I forgot it. Enjoy.** (happy**=thought;** blah=**mind speak.{this came as an after-thought.})**

* * *

Overview: Eragon and Saphira are returning for a visit 12 years after leaving. They have found the ideal place, soon after Murtagh and Thorn join them; currently they are watching the area with the help of the elves while Eragon and Saphira visit their home.

* * *

**Earth**

"Silyia. Wake up, Silyia!"

"I don't want to get up!" I said.

"Fine, I guess I will have to tickle you..."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said groggily. "Do I have to get up so soon daddy?"

"Yes, you have to do your school work." My dad said

"I think it should technically be called Schomework, you know cause I am at school and at home..." I mumbled

"Well, me and your mom have to leave for work, don't forget to do your 'Schomework', feed the pets and watch Mojita... also don't burn the house down." He joked.

"I will try to not burn the house down." I joked back. "Have a good day!" I say to my parents as they left. _Time to feed Nala and the kittens, Geisha, B.B.(don't ask) and Galiath... Then I will feed Rojo, Mojita, Billy, Hannah... and then i need to check on_ Nez... At this point I got interupted by a barking dog, I then yelled at him._ Yell at Apollo for barking at the people across the street, Check._

I then got to work feeding and watering the pets (hehe... watering) once I finished I checked on Mojita, then grabbed my computer and other supplies to do my work. I truly was worried about Mojita... _At least she got the antibiotics and the staples... Well 1 day down, 6 left to go._ Afterward I did my (hehe) Schomework after I was done I put up my work and grabbed my favourite book series, the Inheritence Cycle.

At 6:00p.m. my parents returned home and then we sat with Mojita to watch Futurella... well at least me and my dad did, my mom fell asleep after the first episode. My dad was putting his foot on my shoulder to emphasize what he was saying, whatever it was. "Hey I don't want no fungus!." I said with a straight face and jokey voice. After God knows how many more episodes my midnight 'Mix Master' Alarm played and I had to go to bed.

Within the inky darkness, I noticed shapes and colors forming. First was the brilliant emerald green forest below, then the striking blue of the clear sky. The sun just starting to set, and a peculiar object floating along the horizon... It seemed to be getting closer, and the closer it got the clearer it got. Then a half-formed thought appeared in my mind. _Is that a...? _Then everything faded back to black it started with, and it was time to wake up.

* * *

**How did you like it? I would love any kind of review, all of them help. Also, Mojita is pronounced Mo-he-tah. This is how I wish things would go. This is almost like real life, except for the names and the last paragraph.**

**I am never abondoning a story.**

**I Fixed It!**


	2. Anticipation

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story.**

* * *

It had been exactly one month after the first dream, every other night since then I have had the same dream. Except each time I noticed more, like just last week I started to notice that in my dream I had claws. Since then I have been concentrating on what kind of claws and how big they are. Two nights ago, I figured out that they were very large and lizard-like claws.

"Desa... Desa." I hear my father saying, I then realized the question that he just asked about my Outline.

"Yes, daddy, I had all of that stuff. Mommy told me it looked awesome." I said as I recalled what I thought about the Outline, I had thought that my mom would have asked me to try and do better.

"I was just checking." My father said.

* * *

Finally, I finished the stuff I wanted to do on the computer and was ready for bed. I climbed into bed, took off my glasses and closed my eyes. Sleep came upon me sooner than I expected. It started out the same, but it still _felt_ different. The darkness looked the same as normal, but the dream did not come. So I opened my eyes and found a strange but familiar sight...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my story thus far, especially this chapter, It came to me as I was _Just_ ready to go to bed. *sigh-yawns and then falls asleep***

**P.S. I could not get this up until today, for I had come up with it when I had to go to bed.**

**~~_Saphira455_~~**


End file.
